


Пять рубашек

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Canon, Pre-Loki/Thor, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тор носил рубашку Локи, и один раз, когда всё было совсем наоборот.Слайды:https://imgur.com/cCyBJS4Художница:http://blargberries.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

— Локи…  
— М?  
— Локи, привет.  
— Ну привет, давно не виделись. С завтрака.  
— Локи!  
— Чего тебе, не видишь, я читаю?.. Ты что, влез ко мне через окно?

Локи наконец отрывается из книги и, вопросительно изогнув бровь, смотрит на брата.  
Тот растерянно чешет затылок.  
— Так быстрее было, чем к себе. Слушай, одолжи рубашку, а?  
— Одолжить… что? Тебе зачем? Не могу поверить, что у твоего высочества разом закончились все рубашки.

— Да мне гнедая весь рукав зажевала вместе с яблоком. Да-да, не смотри на меня так, я опять прогуливал на конюшне, но через пять минут урок по рунам, поймут, где я был — матери расскажут, а я просто не успею к себе за рубашкой, у меня же вечно бардак, нам уже пора идти, ну Локи, ну чего тебе стоит.

Ни на секунду не замолкая, Тор ходит туда-сюда, стягивая через голову пахнущую лошадьми рубаху. Левый рукав обслюнявлен, к манжету прилипло яблочное семечко.

Локи бы с радостью продолжил издеваться над братом, но урок и правда через пять минут. Тор стоит посреди комнаты в одних штанах и, опустив голову, чертит круги на ковре носком сапога. Знак величайшего раскаяния. О. Ну ладно.

Локи, с трудом сдерживая смех, старается звучать как можно более безразлично:  
— Возьми в шкафу на нижней полке. Хорошо, что ты догнал меня в росте, а то пришлось бы рукава подворачивать.

Тор радостно бросается к шкафу, и ведь обязательно нужно все разворошить, вытянув самую нижнюю рубашку из стопки. Одевшись, сгребает Локи в объятия и благодарно сопит прямо в ухо:  
— Спасибо! Вечером верну.  
— Медведь! Не забудь только. Пошли скорей, а то опоздаем.

***

Сразу после сдвоенного урока по древним текстам была тренировка, и надо было ещё разок заглянуть на конюшню — в кармане остался припасённый с утра сахар, а потом Фандрал позвал купаться в озере, ну и в общем ничего удивительного, что рубашку Тор в тот вечер вернуть просто не успел.  
Сказать по правде, он и переодеться не успел — просто рухнул, как был, в кровать, кое-как стянув штаны вместе с сапогами.

Последнее, о чём Тор успел подумать перед сном: рубашка почему-то осталась свежей, и еле уловимо пахла чем-то очень знакомым и незнакомым одновременно.

Спалось ему странно. Обычно после тяжёлого дня проваливаешься в колодец без сновидений и вылезаешь из кровати только к обеду. Но в этот раз Тор проснулся очень рано, да вдобавок с каким-то непонятным ощущением, свернувшимся в груди. Ощущение было приятным, но описанию не поддавалось.

Рубашку он, немного подумав, скомкал и засунул под подушку. И на завтраке упорно делал вид, что не понимает выразительных взглядов, которые кидал на него брат. И вообще быстро сбежал при первой возможности, не забыв набить карман сахаром.  
Совместных занятий в тот день не было.

К себе он вернулся только за полночь. Побродил по комнате, подумал собрать книги на завтра, не нашёл сумку, махнул рукой, задул свечи и лег в кровать.

И нащупал под подушкой рубашку. Проклятье, совсем про неё забыл. Выпутавшись из-под одеяла, сел и попытался аккуратно разложить мятую ткань. Хотя в каком виде её ни верни — Локи всё равно ругаться будет.  
Тор прокрутил в голове три возможных варианта извинений и понял, что перепалки с братом не избежать.

Чем же от неё пахнет? Он поднёс ткань к лицу и вспомнил, как хорошо спалось прошлой ночью. Ну… возвращать её всё равно утром, никто же не узнает, если он ещё одну ночь в ней поспит?

Прежде чем надеть рубашку, он почему-то огляделся по сторонам. Что за глупости, кто вообще может следить за принцем Асгарда в его собственных покоях? Сам себе усмехнувшись, потянулся и широко зевнул, предвкушая сладкий сон.

И едва не заорал, открыв глаза. Перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Локи. И выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

***

— Если ты думаешь, что это смешно, — начинает Локи, но Тор перебивает его, выставляя руки перед собой в примиряющем жесте.  
— Прости, я хотел ещё вчера вернуть, но забыл, а сейчас думал, что уже поздно, ну и не хотел тебя будить, я бы утром зашёл, правда!  
— Да ничего бы ты не зашёл, тебя с утра как унесёт куда-нибудь, так до ночи не сыскать. А следующий совместный урок только через два дня.

Локи ворчит, и Тор не знает, радоваться или нет. Кажется, прямо сейчас на него никто не злится. На всякий случай он улыбается и виновато пожимает плечами в ответ.

Локи прикладывает руку ко лбу.  
— Ладно, я понимаю, тебя, видать, при рождении цверги шилом укололи. Хорошо, что хоть ночью тебя застал. Где рубашка, Тор? Отдавай и я пойду, спать охота.  
Улыбка сползает с Торова лица.

Локи смотрит на него непонимающе, но через мгновение меняется в лице:  
— Что.  
— Локи, я…  
— Нет.  
— Дай объяснить-то!  
— И слышать ничего не хочу.  
— Но.  
— Нет.

Тор, недовольно сопя, стягивает рубашку через голову.  
Локи берет её и собирается уходить. Тор не выпускает ткань из руки.

— Локи.  
— Я не хочу ничего знать о причинах, по которым ты спишь в моей одежде.  
— Да нет никаких причин!  
— Отдай.  
— Не отдам!  
— Тебе может к лекарю сходить? Отдай, кому говорю!  
— Не отдам, пока не выслушаешь меня!

На последней реплике Тор так сильно дёргает рубашку на себя, что ткань не выдерживает и рвётся. Брат, отброшенный назад, вскакивает с ковра и шипит сквозь зубы:  
— Ну давай! Расскажи!

Лучше бы он наорал. Тор вдруг понимает, что рассказывать нечего.

— Да нет… Ничего.  
— Нет уж, говори.  
— Мне на самом деле нечего тебе сказать.  
— И эта новость стоила мне порванной рубахи?  
— Давай я зашью.  
— Ты? Зашьёшь?!

В любой другой ситуации они бы уже оба валялись на полу от смеха, но сейчас Тору не до шуток.

— Локи, что я могу сделать, ты только скажи.  
— Ничего. Отстань, дурнина, голова из-за тебя разболелась.  
— Давай утром зайду.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда послезавтра увидимся?

Эта жалкая реплика приходится Локи в спину. Локи выходит на балкон, чтобы спуститься по водосточной трубе к себе в комнату. Это их секретная лазейка, и Тору почему-то кажется, что если бы брат по-настоящему злился, он бы вышел через дверь.

— Может быть, — равнодушно бросает Локи и исчезает в ночи.

В комнате становится холодно. Тор в отчаянии бросается на кровать и колотит кулаком в подушку. Он ненавидит ссоры с братом и проклинает себя за то, что забыл извиниться.

За завтраком Локи делает вид, что никакой ночной ссоры не было, и Тор с облегчением думает, что так и надо.

Через два дня их выгоняют прямо с середины урока, потому что громко хохотать на всю библиотеку запрещено даже принцам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Что, ну что такого он тебе сказал? Я видел, как вы орали друг на друга, но не думал, что у тебя хватит ума на него полезть с кулаками.  
> \- Он сказал, что ты приёмный.
> 
> Иногда Локи думает, что нельзя закатить глаза ещё больше.

Кровь из носа течёт тонкой струйкой, неприятно щекочет верхнюю губу и шею. На рубашке расцветают алые пятна.  
Тор не обращает на это никакого внимания и рвётся ещё навалять этому придурку из Ванахейма. Плевать, что он сын посла. Будет знать, как оскорблять наследников Асгарда!

Сам придурок из Ванахейма не спешит вылезать из живой изгороди, куда Тор так удачно его отправил, боднув головой в живот.  
Войну между девятью мирами предотвращает Локи, который буквально виснет на Торе сзади, хватая его за руки:

- Идиот! Прекрати, сейчас же прекрати.

Тор рычит, пытаясь сбросить брата. Но битва уже проиграна, парнишка выбирается из кустов, и, бросив на братьев испуганный взгляд, удирает.

- Ага! - орёт ему вслед Тор, и тут же закашливается, захлебнувшись попавшей кровью из носа.  
- Замолчи, тебе срочно нужно в лечебницу, Тор, он же тебе нос сломал.  
- Ничего он мне не сломал, а вот я его сейчас догоню и ноги переломаю. Будет знать, как лезть.  
- Тор, но ведь ты первый полез, я же видел.  
- Какая разница!  
- Большая, варги тебя раздери, ты отцу все переговоры с Ванахеймом сорвёшь.

Тор наконец перестаёт вырываться и снова трёт нос, затем морщится:  
- Кровь не останавливается. Локи, нам нельзя в лечебницу. Никто не должен знать, что я с ним дрался.  
- Да поздно уже, он всё равно расскажет.  
- Ничего он не расскажет. Ты видел, как он удирал? Готов поспорить, забился где-то в угол и дрожит. Он, между прочим, оскорбил принцев крови!  
- Да уж, ты у нас точно принц крови. Идём ко мне, дубина, я сделаю что могу. Молись норнам, чтобы это был не перелом.

Они сидят у Локи в комнате. Тор прижимает к носу холодную тряпку, пока Локи роется в шкафчике. Вокруг резко пахнет травами.

- Сейчас, где-то у меня была эта мазь… Эй, я всё вижу, не запрокидывай голову, так нельзя, когда кровь идёт.

Тор жалобно мычит, но подчиняется. Голова кружится ужасно, а рубашку уже точно ничем не отстирать.

- Что, ну что такого он тебе сказал? Я видел, как вы орали друг на друга, но не думал, что у тебя хватит ума на него полезть с кулаками.  
- Он сказал, что ты приёмный.

Иногда Локи думает, что нельзя закатить глаза ещё больше.  
- Это что, новость? Ну да, приёмный, про это все знают.  
- Но он так обидно это сказал!  
- Тебе-то с этого что, Тор. Мама же много раз объясняла нам, что это нормально.  
- Да, но ты мой брат, а он хотел тебя оскорбить, - не унимается Тор.  
- Я ужасно тронут. Убери руки от лица. Вот так…

Локи осматривает брата. Кажется, никакого перелома и правда нет. И кровь почти остановилась, значит, нужно наложить повязку с мазью, и к вечеру всё пройдёт. В эту минуту он страшно горд — уроки врачевания не прошли даром. Кто-то из них двоих должен в этом разбираться. Без него этот любитель подраться даже до коронации не доживёт.

- Твое счастье, нос цел. К вечернему пиру будешь как новенький.  
- Спасибо. Ай…  
- Что ещё?  
- Голова болит.  
- Посмотри мне в глаза.

Тор поднимает взгляд на брата, который быстро чертит в воздухе какие-то знаки. Головокружение сразу проходит. Локи подаёт ему руку и помогает встать с кресла.  
- Иди поспи, герой, а то ещё на кого-нибудь нарвёшься.

Порой Тору кажется, что это Локи его старше, а не наоборот. И вообще, с ним лучше не спорить. Он кивает и идет к балкону, но Локи хватает его за руку.  
- Сдурел что ли? В таком состоянии в окно лучше не лезть. Лучше зайди к себе нормально, через дверь. В кои-то веки.  
- У меня вся рубашка в крови. Если кого встречу — точно не отвертеться.

Между ними повисает неловкое молчание. Оба помнят про ту дурацкую ночную ссору, но никогда о ней не говорят. Наконец Локи подходит к шкафу и вытаскивает оттуда одну из рубашек.

- Держи.  
- Спасибо, я… Я верну.  
- Да уж верни, будь добр!

Смотрят друг на друга и прыскают от смеха. На душе у Тора становится невероятно легко: значит, Локи и правда не злится!  
Он быстро переодевается, суёт заляпанную рубаху под мышку и дёргает за ручку двери.

- Эй, Локи.  
- Чего тебе?  
- Ты правда рад, что я набил морду этому идиоту?

Локи улыбается и машет на него рукой.  
- Одинсон, ты безнадёжен. Да, правда. Иди уже.

***

Тор закрывает за собой дверь своей комнаты и едва не сползает на пол. Спать хочется ужасно, только и хватает сил, что задёрнуть занавески.

Может, брат немного перемудрил с успокаивающими чарами. Почему-то совсем не волнует, что вечером может здорово влететь за драку. Тор даже не злится на этого ванахеймского придурка. И зачем он вообще к нему полез? Не помнит. Надо будет помириться.

Голова опять немного кружится, только совсем от другого. Он и забыл, как приятно пахло от прошлой рубашки, что одолжил ему Локи. Чем-то свежим, какими-то травками. А ещё ткань приятно холодит кожу.  
Тор нехотя, но очень аккуратно раздевается, прежде чем улечься в кровать. Не хочется рубашку опять помять, он же обещал вечером вернуть. И сдержит слово. Пусть Локи убедится, что Тор не тупица и не медведь, а вовсе даже умеет обращаться с вещами.

Только бы пир не проспать.

Будит его громкий стук в дверь и глухой, но возмущенный голос:  
- Ты что, дрыхнешь до сих пор? Отец велел не опаздывать!  
- Ничего я не дрыхну! Сейчас выйду!

Тор вскакивает и быстро натягивает штаны, потом ищет плащ, прыгая в одном сапоге по комнате. Сейчас он даже рад, что им с братом ещё не обязательно надевать на пир парадные доспехи. В такие за две минуты не влезешь.

Второй сапог наконец найден, а вот рубашки все в куче, проклятье, это потому, что он вчера тысячу лет искал что-то в шкафу, и пришлось всё перевернуть.

Недолго думая, он хватает со стула рубашку Локи. Страшно гордый собой, что догадался раздеться перед сном и ничего не помял, быстро надевает её на себя, влезает в жилетку и застёгивает пояс. Заодно и вернуть не забудет, всё равно в комнаты вместе после пира возвращаться.

Дверь распахивается. Локи издевательски тянет с порога:  
- Ваше высочество, изволите идти или как?  
- Я всё, я готов.  
- Как твой нос?  
- Что нос? А! Прошёл небось, - Тор наскоро ощупывает лицо руками, убедившись, что нос действительно не болит, и даже не опух.  
- Ну идём.

***

Братья страшно не любят торжественные приёмы. Это не то же самое, что развесёлые пирушки, когда все сидят за одним длинным столом, травят байки и пьют медовуху.

На приёмах скучно. Нельзя поджигать салфетки и бросаться виноградом. Нельзя менять местами ложки и вилки, пересыпать соль в перечницу и наоборот. Нечего и говорить о том, чтобы привести в обеденную залу лошадь. Последнее, правда, огорчает только Тора.

- Мне всё ещё кажется, что отличная была затея с лошадью.  
- Тор, это смешно один раз.  
- Можно приводить разных!  
- Тор…  
- Можно тайком притащить козу и выпустить под стол. Представь, как мамина фрейлина завизжит, когда кто-то начнёт жевать ей юбку!

Локи прыскает в кубок. Ладно, последнее и правда смешно.  
- Ну что, ты в деле?  
- Ага.

Фригг строго смотрит на них. Ну да, на Торжественном Приёме нужно вести себя Как Подобает. Тьфу.

Время тянется чудовищно медленно. Разговоры и расшаркивания, и даже музыка такая, что зубы сводит. А ещё у Тора снова начинает болеть голова. Он уже думает, как бы слинять в комнату, как вдруг Локи пихает его локтём в бок.  
- Смотри, кто идёт.  
- Кто?  
- Да этот, которому ты с утра грозился ноги переломать.

К их столу подходит сын ванахеймского посла. Тор сжимает кулаки, готовый бить сразу в лицо, если что пойдёт не так. Но парнишка склоняется перед и выдаёт тираду с извинениями, деликатно не затрагивая происхождение одного принца и разбитый нос другого. Локи с лёгким кивком отвечает:  
- Мы с братом посовещались и решили, что случившийся инцидент не стоит ваших извинений.  
- Инц… что? - начинает Тор, но Локи пинает его ногой под столом.  
- Надеюсь, что наши миры будут и дальше сосуществовать в дружбе и согласии, - напыщенно говорит мерзкий любитель полежать в садовой изгороди.  
- Не сомневаюсь. А теперь позвольте откланяться, у принца Тора ещё не прошла головная боль, вызванная вашим утренним знакомством.

Ванахеймец кланяется ещё раз и наконец-то уходит. Тор возмущённо поворачивается к брату.  
- С чего ты вообще взял, что у меня голова болит?  
- Просто чувствую, - пожимает плечами Локи.  
- А где ты так говорить выучился? Здорово звучало. Но по-моему, он ничего не понял.  
- Это придворный этикет. Должен же кто-то из нас будет вести переговоры, когда ты развяжешь войну, потому что кто-то опять перешёл тебе дорогу.  
- Толково придумано. А можешь сделать так, чтобы у меня голова прошла? Утром же получилось.  
- Могу, но только ты опять спать захочешь.  
- Это ничего. Всё равно на этот пир козу притащить уже не получится.

Утренний ритуал со знаками повторяется, и боль тут же отступает. Может, надо поучиться этим чарам, думает Тор.

- Иди спать, а я ещё посижу, чтобы отец не ворчал потом.  
- Ух ты. Спасибо.  
- Всё, что угодно, для царевича, который утром столь достойно бился за мою честь.

***

Без брата приём становится ещё невыносимее, и через пару часов Локи тоже сбегает к себе.  
Проходя мимо комнаты Тора, он понимает, что брат так и не вернул ему рубашку.

Если честно, больше всего Локи хочется избежать неловкой сцены с её возвращением. Они опять будут пялиться друг на друга, вспоминая тот случай. А ведь он так и не спросил, почему Тор не хотел её отдавать. И вообще не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Наверняка Тор завалился спать и бросил рубашку на пол рядом с кроватью. Локи решает, что тихонько зайдёт в комнату и заберёт её, а потом спустится к себе через балкон.

Где-то он просчитался. В комнате горят свечи, а Тор лежит на животе поверх покрывала, и читает книгу, болтая в воздухе босыми ногами.  
- Ой. Думал, ты уже спишь.  
- Ничего, заходи. Я тут это…  
- Читаешь?  
- Да. Нашёл трактат по этикету.

Локи так и застывает на пороге.  
- Тор. Два часа назад ты хотел привести на пир козу. А сейчас читаешь трактат по этикету?  
- Ну да! Я подумал, что это может мне пригодиться. Ну, знаешь. Чтобы так же здорово выражаться, как ты.

Вот за это он и любит брата — никогда не знаешь, что тот ещё выкинет. Локи смеётся, и даже язвить не хочется.

- Ладно, не буду мешать. Я вообще-то за рубашкой.

Тор издаёт неопределённого происхождения звук. Отрывает взгляд от книги. Медленно садится.  
- А, ну да. Рубашка. Я, кхм, куда-то её подевал. Вернулся от тебя утром, так спать хотелось, не помню ничего.

Локи подходит ближе и втягивает носом воздух. О нет.  
- Тор.  
- Что.  
- Ты сам знаешь, что.  
- Ну это была единственная приличная! Я так спешил, что не подумал.  
- Так единственная приличная или не подумал?

Тор растерянно смотрит на брата. Локи беспощадно продолжает:

- Так, слушай. Я не хочу, чтобы было как в прошлый раз.  
- Угу.  
- Слушать я тоже ничего не хочу. И не надо мне ничего доказывать.  
- Ладно.  
- Вставай давай. Сейчас я заберу её и уйду, хорошо?  
- Да.  
- Руки вверх подними.

Локи сам не знает, зачем говорит это. Зачем он вообще это делает. Но Тор послушно задирает руки вверх, и Локи тянет за низ рубашки, чтобы снять её. Да, всё нужно сделать именно так, иначе этот придурок снова вцепится в рубашку и они её порвут.  
Рубашка снимается легко, одним движением. Тор опускает руки и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Локи тоже хочется смотреть брату в глаза, а не куда-нибудь ещё. И он старается держать взгляд.

Тор вдруг со всей ясностью и простотой понимает, что нужно сделать, и шагает вперёд.

Поцелуй приходится куда-то вбок, в уголок губ. Тор знает, что это нужно делать с закрытыми глазами. Теперь понимает, почему. Чтобы не было так страшно.  
Проходят две или три долгие секунды, а Локи всё ещё здесь, не подбил ему глаз, не сбежал и не наорал. Просто стоит рядом. И, кажется, дыхание задержал.  
Со вторым поцелуем он не промахивается. Неясно, что дальше, после того, как губы прижимаются к губам. Тор не успевает сообразить, потому что Локи вдруг выдыхает и чуть приоткрывает рот.

Это очень… странно. Мягко, влажно и немного сладко. И ноги будто отрываются от земли. Он прихватывает нижнюю губу Локи, и случайно стукается зубами о его зубы. Это больно, и Локи издаёт тихое шипение.  
Паника всё сильнее — неясно, что дальше. Что вообще все делают с зубами в такой ситуации. А нос? Нос тоже страшно мешается.  
Наверное, можно обнять. Тор обнимает Локи за плечи, не отрываясь от его рта. Вздыхает, делает какое-то неловкое движение, и вдруг чувствует резкую боль в нижней губе.

Магия рассеивается, и Локи пихает его в грудь.  
- Одинсон, ты умом тронулся? Проспал весь день и силы девать некуда? Я думал, ты мне сейчас плечо вывернешь.  
- Извини, я легонько…  
- Что это вообще было? Ох, нет, молчи. Неясно, что хуже: это или твои извинения.

Тор молча стоит, и в глазах его блестят слёзы. Неужели всё так плохо.

Локи щёлкает пальцами, и свечи в комнате гаснут. Он подходит к открытому окну и молча перемахивает через перила. Слышно, как приземляется на свой балкон этажом ниже. Слышно приглушённое: «Идиот».

Идиот, думает Тор, молча возвращаясь в кровать. Он вообще всё испортил.  
Но может быть, удастся объясниться.

Идиот, думает Локи, яростно меряя шагами комнату. Наследник престола — а целоваться не умеет!  
Но может быть, удастся всё исправить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор нервно сдувает со лба прядь волос, пытается поправить всё одновременно: сумку, плащ, колчан, и всё валится из его рук. По земле рассыпаются яблоки. Брат поднимает одно из них, протирает о рубашку и откусывает большой кусок. Не прожевав его, с набитым ртом говорит, протягивая Тору руку:
> 
> \- Пойдём. Хорошо, что от тебя не пахнет лошадью.  
> \- Почему хорошо?  
> \- Потому что я с тобой сегодня собираюсь целоваться, Тор Одинсон, а не с твоей кобылой.

Тор не спит всю ночь.

О том, чтобы поговорить с братом, не может быть и речи - Локи этого ему никогда не простит. Остаётся только надеяться, что он не расскажет отцу. Может, вспомнит всё хорошее, что между ними было, и промолчит.

Он садится писать письмо, но скомканные черновики летят в потухший камин. Сама идея письма кажется ошибкой. Вообще всё кажется ошибкой. Локи сказал, что всё ужасно, а ведь Тор даже не понял, как это произошло. Но какая теперь разница.

Принятое им решение крепнет и к рассвету становится очевидным. Надо бежать. Разумеется, не прямо сейчас. Кто вообще бежит без подготовки?

 

Первым делом Тор пробирается на кухню и в кладовую. Раннее утро - самое подходящее время для такой вылазки. После ужина уже всё убрали, а завтрак готовить ещё не начали. Конечно, на дворцовой кухне всегда кто-то есть, но он знает, как проскользнуть незаметно. Они же с Локи раз сто это проделывали. 

Например, когда засиживались допоздна: чаще всего Локи читал вслух какую-нибудь книгу, а Тор валялся рядом и разглядывал потолок, воображая себя всеми героями книги сразу. 

_\- Тор, ты не можешь быть рыцарем и его боевым конём одновременно._

_\- Мама рассказывала, что в Мидгарде такие водятся. Называются кентавры!_

_\- Но мы не в Мидгарде._

_\- А ты отыщи в библиотеке какие-нибудь мидгардские сказки, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста!_

Книгу Локи отыскал, и не одну. Они тогда все лето играли в кентавров, и в сатиров, и в осаду Трои.

Но теперь, одёргивает себя Тор, крадясь по коридору, - теперь это всё в прошлом. Во-первых, они уже выросли, а во-вторых... Чтобы не думать, что во-вторых, он и бежит.

На кухне есть отдельная кладовая, где хранится провизия для походов. Туда-то ему и надо. Хорошо, что замка на двери нет, а то пришлось бы сбивать. Набив сумку сухарями и вяленым мясом он, подумав, тащит с верхней полки бурдюк с вином. Если разбавить водой, удастся растянуть на подольше. Ну и яблок надо, куда же без них. За один раз много с собой не унесёшь, но и уйти далеко не получится. Асгард не очень велик, и рано или поздно Тора разыщут. Но может, со временем удастся перебраться куда-то ещё. В любой другой ситуации он бы спросил совета у Локи… Тор машет рукой, отгоняя назойливую мысль. Потом подумает, как быть дальше.

Снова оказавшись в комнате, он запирает дверь и начинает собираться. Вытаскивает сундук с походным снаряжением. Перекладывает меч из парадных ножен в обычные, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Достает из-под кровати бережно завёрнутый в тряпицу лук, подарок от матери на позапрошлый день рождения. Тору тогда исполнилось четырнадцать, и он страшно гордился, что может натянуть тетиву такой же силы, как младшие из эйнхериев.

Что там ещё? Сапоги, тёплый плащ, рубашки. Сборы всегда поднимали Тору настроение, но не в этот раз. Время, наверное, уже к завтраку, но при мысли об этом начинает мутить. То ли от волнения, то ли от страха. Нет, завтракать он точно не пойдёт.

К тому же, нужно дождаться, когда уйдёт Локи.

***

Наконец собравшись, Тор пытается хоть немного поспать. Сна, конечно же, ни в одном глазу, и это значит, что впереди его ждёт день, полный мучительного бездействия.

Все во дворце заняты гостями. Официальный приём позади, и вряд ли кто-то хватится одного из принцев до следующего утра. Они с братом уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы за ними постоянно кто-то следил. Это всегда играло им на руку, вот и сейчас. Правда, теперь Тор один.

Его снедают мысли о предстоящем побеге, о том, что он натворил сегодня с утра, пока Локи не было в комнате, об их вчерашней ссоре, а ещё почему-то о маме. Мама очень расстроится. Но ничего, у неё есть ещё один сын, куда более достойный трона. А он, Тор Одинсон, жалкий неудачник и трус.

“ _Влюблённый, как дурак, в собственного брата”,_ \- шепчет в голове насмешливый голос Локи.

Тор яростно вскакивает с кровати и пинает сундук. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы Локи пришёл поговорить. В конце концов это он сбежал вчера, ему и исправлять! Пусть он сейчас окажется на балконе, ну пожалуйста, пусть насмешливо сложит руки на груди, наговорит колкостей, заставит Тора загладить вину каким угодно способом. Тору кажется, что он готов на любое безрассудство, кроме самого очевидного: первому начать разговор. Это выше его сил.

Ещё одна попытка написать письмо ни к чему не приводит. Всех слов хватает только на клочок бумаги с просьбой его не искать.

Локи не приходит ни сейчас, ни через несколько часов. Тор уже не может сидеть в четырёх стенах и сбегает на конюшню. Гнедая фыркает, завидев его, и бодает головой, выпрашивая сахар.

\- Никого-то ближе тебя у меня не осталось, - горьким шёпотом жалуется Тор, расчёсывая ей гриву.

Уже вечером они будут далеко отсюда.

***

В следующий раз он пробирается на конюшню с наступлением ночи. Готовый к долгой дороге, заранее полный горьких мыслей о доме, Тор чувствует себя безымянным путником, персонажем героической саги.

Правда, не у всех персонажей героических саг есть вредные братья. А у него есть.

\- Успел.

\- Что успел? - Тор озирается по сторонам. Сам-то он никуда не успел.

Если можно было почувствовать себя ещё глупее — сейчас тот самый момент. Он застигнут врасплох, и даже никаким враньём не прикроешься (как будто Тор вообще умеет врать). Он стоит у ворот конюшни. Дорожный плащ, лук за спиной, через руку перекинута битком набитая седельная сумка.

На ограде денника сидит и болтает ногами Локи. Как он умудряется напускать на себя такой отстранённый и невозмутимый вид, даже сидя на заборе?

Может, это и к лучшему. Получится попрощаться. Тор получше запахивает плащ и делает серьёзное лицо.

\- После всего, что я натворил, мне просто нельзя оставаться во дворце.

Локи смотрит на него выжидающе. Ну что ещё он должен сказать?

\- Локи, я... я хотел написать письмо, но не смог. Прости меня, если можешь.

Локи не двигается с места. Его лицо в тени, но Тор вдруг понимает - тот улыбается.

\- Ну чего ты?.. Дай пройти.

\- Я что, я ничего. Рад, что успел.

\- Успел до чего?

\- До того, как ты оседлаешь свою гнедую и очертя голову кинешься в лес. Кстати, восточные ворота закрыты. Ты об этом не подумал, да?

Тор нервно сдувает со лба прядь волос, пытается поправить всё одновременно: сумку, плащ, колчан, и всё валится из его рук. По земле рассыпаются яблоки. Брат поднимает одно из них, протирает о рубашку и откусывает большой кусок. Не прожевав его, с набитым ртом говорит, протягивая Тору руку:

\- Пойдём. Хорошо, что от тебя не пахнет лошадью.

\- Почему хорошо?

\- Потому что я с тобой сегодня собираюсь целоваться, Тор Одинсон, а не с твоей кобылой.

***

Дверь за ними захлопывается с лёгким щелчком. Или это Локи щёлкнул пальцами, наложив очередное заклятие? Тор зачем-то дёргает ручку двери, и понимает, что та и правда заперта. Ну вот и всё. Он в ловушке.

Локи разувается, сбрасывает куртку и, скрестив ноги, усаживается у камина.

\- Ну что ты там стоишь, проходи. Ты же не в гостях, в самом деле.

Тор мнётся на пороге, расстёгивая плащ и целую вечность развязывая сапоги. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы их обвязка была длиною с Биврёст. Просто чтобы оттянуть момент. Локи достаёт из кармана второе яблоко, и начинает его есть, не спуская глаз с Тора.

Это как-то чересчур.

Тор наконец пересиливает себя, в несколько решительных шагов преодолевает расстояние до камина и садится рядом. Локи откладывает яблоко в сторону и вытирает руки об штаны.

От него можно ждать чего угодно: гневной тирады, нравоучений, шуток, наконец. В любом случае, Локи не переспоришь. Они уже давно и не сговариваясь распределили роли: один делает, другой говорит. И если уж Тор натворил бед вчера вечером, то сейчас слово за братом. Тем больше не ожидаешь услышать от него мягкое и простое:

\- Давай научу.

Тор так удивлён, что даже не сразу понимает, о чём речь.

\- Чему научишь?

\- Целоваться тебя научу, - легко отвечает Локи.

\- С чего ты взял, что я не умею?

\- То-о-о-р.

Тор вспыхивает. Ещё никто и никогда так не звал его по имени. Как вообще можно всего парой слов заставить чувствовать себя так... так... Он понимает, что покраснел, и в отчаянии закрывает лицо руками. Норны, почему ему не удалось сбежать? Был бы сейчас уже далеко от дворца.

Локи осторожно берет его ладони в свои, заставляя Тора убрать их от лица. Руки у него прохладные, правая ладонь чуть липкая — наверное, от яблочного сока.

\- Значит так. Ты же мне доверяешь?

\- Как себе самому.

\- Помнишь, как ты чуть не свалился в водопад, а я тебя удержал?

\- Да.

\- Тебе было страшно? Только честно!

\- Да.

\- Сейчас будет ещё страшнее.

Тор наконец открывает глаза и в  недоумении смотрит на брата. Почему ещё страшнее, хочет спросить он, как это вообще можно сравнивать: падение в горный водопад и какие-то там уроки поцелуев, это же совершенно разные...

Локи начинает тихонько смеяться, и Тору сразу тоже становится смешно, и так они сидят и смеются, а потом Локи берёт и целует его. Мягко, чуть приоткрытыми губами, не оставляя ни единого шанса на спасение, и это правда совсем как водопад — вот точно так же, с головой.

Поцелуй очень похож на вчерашний, но длится гораздо дольше. Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу губами, их дыхание смешивается, и Тор снова перестаёт чувствовать опору под ногами, несмотря на то, что сидит на полу. Очень хочется вдохнуть чуть глубже, но он боится разрушить волшебство момента. Очень хочется взять Локи за плечи, но страшно не рассчитать силы. Тем более, что Локи всё так же держит его ладони в своих. Это и к лучшему, иначе они, наверное, дрожали бы.

Тору кажется, будто всё не так плохо, его не оттолкнули и никто не сбежал. Но его мучает смутное сомнение: за всем этим должно быть что-то ещё. Поэтому он высвобождает руки и пытается прижать Локи к себе. Его движения в сто раз медленнее, чем хотелось бы, но брат всё же отстраняется.

Наверное, всё разочарование мира в этот момент написано у Тора на лице, потому что Локи издаёт тихий смешок и прикладывает палец к его губам. И в этом жесте есть что-то такое, что кружит голову ещё сильнее, чем поцелуй.

Тору никогда бы не подумалось, что есть столько способов заставить его залиться краской. И, как и в случае с поцелуем, он подозревает, что это всё далеко не конец.

\- Не спеши. Ты же правда в прошлый раз стиснул меня так, что в глазах потемнело.

\- Прости, Локи, я не хотел, - Тор поспешно перебивает брата в жалкой надежде избежать любых объяснений. Ему совсем не хочется говорить сейчас, ему просто хочется взяться за руки, и вернуться на две минуты назад, и чего-то ещё. Только не слов.

\- Знаю. Верю. Тор. Не хочу ничего слушать.

\- Ты за последние два дня уже несколько раз говоришь, что не хочешь меня слушать!

Всё опять безнадёжно испорчено. Тор резко вскакивает и сжимает кулаки. Почему брат вечно держит его за дурака? Да, у него не получается складно говорить, зато он может много других вещей. И если Локи решил, что Тор не думает, прежде чем сделать, или что он не в состоянии отвечать за свои слова, или что он… что он не **всерьёз** , то это всё большая, большая ошибка.

Почему Локи вообще сейчас сидит и смеётся, сидя на полу и глядя на него, Тора, снизу вверх, а кажется, будто бы наоборот? Будь Тор помладше, он бы просто отвесил брату затрещину, потому что именно так они всегда решали любые споры. А потом Тор стал сильнее, а Локи научился язвить. И у него больше нет оружия против брата, потому что он никогда не ударит того, кто не может ответить тем же.

Но сейчас, конечно же, Локи хочется не ударить, а обнять, так крепко, как это возможно, лишь бы он уже перестал смеяться, и они просто продолжили бы то, с чего начали.

Тор - это искра, а Локи - вода, потому что он может успокоить, прекратить любую драку или удержать от побега одной единственной фразой. Вот и сейчас, Локи смотрит ему в глаза и говорит:

\- Не хочу ничего слушать, потому что хочу с тобой целоваться. Или ты уже забыл?

\- Нет, ты сказал, что хочешь научить, а это не одно и то же, - упрямо возражает Тор, чувствуя, что этот бой ему уже не выиграть.

\- А ты сказал, что доверяешь мне. Или Тор Одинсон бросает слова на ветер?

Ну вот опять. Тор резко садится на пол, хмурится, зачем-то вытирает губы и ворчливо отвечает:

\- Нет. Не бросает. Продолжай.

Локи снова откусывает яблоко и примирительно поднимает руки ладонями вверх.

\- Я просто хочу обезопасить себя.

\- От чего?

\- Ты пытаешься целоваться так же, как делаешь всё остальное, Тор. Я боюсь, что ты меня съешь.

Тора который раз за вечер бросает в жар при мысли о том, что… наверное, когда целуешься, можно делать так же, как Локи поступает с этим несчастным яблоком. Хочется это проверить.

\- Не съем.

\- Тогда держи себя в руках. Поцелуи не терпят спешки, поверь.

\- Локи.

\- Что?

\- Я не хочу ничего слушать.

В глазах Локи вспыхивает хитрый огонёк, и Тор понимает, что наконец разгадал эту загадку. Он выпрямляет спину и примерно кладёт руки на колени. Он готов учиться дальше. 

Локи кидает огрызок в камин, пододвигается ближе одним плавным движением, кладёт руки Тору на плечи и касается языком его губ. Тор открывает рот, встречая поцелуй, и чувствует вкус яблок. А ещё чувствует, как всё внутри сворачивается в один тугой узел. А дальше он просто перестаёт сравнивать, и это оказывается правильным решением.

***

Хорошо, что один из них точно знает, что делать. Оказывается, что нос не представляет особой проблемы, если склонить голову слегка набок. Зубы тоже. Да и кусаться совсем не хочется. Тор старательно помнит об обещании держать себя в руках, но и эта мысль вскоре улетучивается из головы, потому что Локи подаётся немного вперёд и их языки соприкасаются.

Тор застывает от неожиданности, но Локи действительно учит его, и делает это лучше всяких слов. Язык, который так горазд на колкости и шутки, оказывается очень мягким и нежным. Смотри, можно вот так, показывает он: осторожно и медленно. А можно немного быстрее и прицельнее. Мягко прихватить за губу, широко лизнуть, сделать пару точных движений, и снова замереть, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга. Поцелуй ведёт и увлекает за собой, и это оказывается одновременно бесхитростно и невероятно сложно. Тор постепенно начинает отвечать, потому что у этого урока нет никакой теории — лишь непрерывная практика.

Несколько раз они отрываются друг от друга, просто чтобы перевести дыхание. Первый раз Тор избегает смотреть брату в глаза, но тот осторожно берёт его за подбородок и заглядывает сам. Ещё один жест, от которого становится невыносимо жарко. Они смотрят друг на друга, улыбаясь каждый по-своему, и это самый лучший из секретов, которые можно было бы разделить на двоих.

После очередного короткого перерыва, наконец почувствовав себя вправе, Тор насколько может легко обнимает Локи за талию и притягивает его к себе. Это перестаёт быть похоже на урок, потому что тот вдруг поддаётся и перелезает к нему на колени. Не веря в происходящее, Тор осторожно гладит его по спине. И от этого Локи тихо, еле слышно стонет ему в рот.

 

Это совершенно точно не урок, потому Тор вдруг понимает, как давно и крепко он возбуждён. И ему впервые за весь сегодняшний вечер становится по-настоящему стыдно. Настолько стыдно, что он не просто не может дальше продолжать. Но Локи так тесно льнёт к нему, что из этой ситуации просто нет никакого выхода. Справляться с дрожью в руках и коленях становится с каждой секундой всё сложнее, и Тор разрывает поцелуй, всхлипывая и прижимая брата к себе.

Из них двоих Локи всегда соображал быстрее. И кажется, он правильно распознаёт сигнал. Тору одновременно хочется, чтобы это было так, и хочется провалиться от стыда куда-нибудь поглубже, желательно прямо в Хельхейм. Он крепко зажмуривается и часто дышит, пытаясь успокоиться и подавить желание сбежать, стянуть с себя всю одежду, забраться под одеяло и…

Но Локи, Локи всё ещё тут. Сидит, обхватив его талию ногами, и Тор вдруг понимает, что не ему одному так тяжело сейчас.Сейчас их может спасти только чудо, обречённо думает он.

 

И чудо, конечно же, происходит. Локи щёлкает пальцами, и в руке его появляется яблоко. Он одним лёгким движением слезает с колен Тора, откусывает от яблока едва ли не половину и, подмигивая, протягивает брату. Яблоко хоть и сладкое, но немного обжигает рот. Оказывается, если целоваться несколько часов подряд, то можно здорово обветрить губы, прямо как на морозе.

Они едят в тишине, пока Локи наконец не прерывает молчание:

\- Светает.

\- Ага, - как тут не согласиться, когда и правда светает.

\- Передумал бежать?

Тор хмурится. Передумал, конечно, только вот…

\- Что, неужели всё же сбежишь? - переспрашивает Локи.

Вот что он привязался?

\- Не сбегу. Просто кое-что вспомнил.

\- И что же это?

\- Кобылу надо расседлать, - Тор понимает, что снова всё испортил, и прикусывает язык.

Локи вскакивает на ноги. Тор вскакивает вслед за ним, готовясь дать отпор всем возможным упрёкам в адрес того, какой же он идиот. Но упрёков не слышно, вместо этого брат заливисто хохочет и наподдаёт Тору кулаком в плечо.

\- Ты безнадёжен, Одинсон, я так и знал, что…

Тор затыкает его поцелуем, который грозит очередной мучительной неловкостью. Но Локи смеётся прямо ему в рот, и не больно колотит кулаками, куда может дотянуться, и это бесит ещё больше, и так хорошо, что просто сил никаких нет. Наконец, Локи отрывается от него, в глазах у него чуть ли не слёзы от смеха стоят:

\- Иди уже, иди к своей ненаглядной, но потом поспи, заклинаю тебя.

\- А ты?

\- И я буду спать, я же не такой псих, как ты. Ты только не пропускай больше завтрак, пожалуйста.

\- Не буду. Локи, мы же…

\- По-моему, всё хорошо.

Тор в смешанных чувствах разрывает объятия. Отступив на пару шагов, обнимает брата снова. Так, обнимаясь и наступая друг к другу на ноги, они выходят на балкон. Локи легонько пихает его в бок - мол, ну иди уже, никуда я не денусь. Тор начинает перелезать через перила, чтобы спуститься в сад, а оттуда на конюшню. И в комнату надо уже зайти через дверь, а то он скоро забудет, как это делается.

\- Тор.

\- Да?

\- Рубашку, которую ты с утра из моего шкафа стащил, можешь себе оставить.

\- Но…

Тор так и застывает, занеся ногу над перилами. Совершенно ошарашенный. Чувствуя себя глупо в десятый раз за последние сутки. И кстати, как Локи вообще догадался о его побеге?

\- Я специально утром дверью хлопнул, когда уходил. Надо же было подать тебе какой-то знак, чтобы ты наконец перестал сопеть у себя на балконе и залез ко мне, чтобы её стащить.

\- Как ты вообще понял, что я собрался бежать?

\- Дай-ка подумать. Ты ходил у меня над головой взад-вперёд, топая так, что через потолок слышно, достал свой оружейный сундук, а ещё из комнаты одновременно пахло едой, кожей и чёрт знает чем еще. Может, мы назовём это _духом приключений?_ Ай, что ты делаешь?

\- Иди сюда, - рычит Тор и притягивает брата к себе, - кажется, я наконец нашёл способ заставить тебя замолчать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Целовать Локи хочется в ответ на вообще все его действия, смеётся он или злится, грустит или задумался в углу с книгой, а если ещё и яблоко ест, то Тор вообще теряет голову. Хотя на самом деле голову он потерял уже очень давно.
> 
> https://imgur.com/8UGYnNr

**Вечер**

Локи мрачно сидит за столом, подперев голову руками, и пытается припомнить все случаи за последние недели, когда его брат вёл себя как идиот. Подсчёты весьма неутешительны. Взять хотя бы случай в лаборатории пару дней назад…

 _\- Ай! Ты мне плащ подпалил!_  
_\- В следующий раз так сделаешь, подпалю что-нибудь ещё! Сколько раз тебе повторять, магия - очень тонкая штука. Не терпит суеты._  
_\- Где-то я это уже слышал._  
_\- Не знаю, о чём ты._  
_\- Да ла-а-а-дно тебе._  
_\- Прекрати сопеть мне в ухо!_  
_\- Тебе же нравится._  
_\- Нравится, но не когда мы в лаборатории. Поумерь свой пыл, Одинсон, и не маши руками. Заденешь что-нибудь и всю башню разнесёт._

Ладно, по крайней мере Тор перестал прогуливать занятия. Если так пойдёт и дальше, у Асгарда есть все шансы заполучить двух толковых правителей вместо одного.  
Из раздумий Локи выбивает тычком в плечо. Тор, лёгок на помине, стоит напротив, чуть покачиваясь, но всё ещё не нуждаясь в опоре. Протягивает руку и улыбается.  
Чего тебе ещё.

\- Локи, эй. Пойдём.  
\- Куда ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли?  
\- Танцевать, конечно же.  
\- Ещё утром ты не хотел меня видеть.

Брат плюхается на скамейку рядом и пытается заглянуть Локи в глаза. Ещё и улыбаясь при этом.  
О, это одна из тех улыбок, которая всегда случается после того, как Тор натворит что-нибудь совершенно дурное и пытается обаять собеседника, чтобы избежать наказания. Это выручало их не раз и не два. На эту улыбку ведутся все: и хозяин придорожного трактира, и строгая Фригг. Локи даже завидует втайне, что не умеет вот так же улыбаться.  
Этот болван, наверное, думает, что стоит ему один раз сверкнуть своими белыми зубами, так ему всё с рук и сойдёт. Самое противное, что так оно и есть.

Да только с Локи этот фокус не пройдёт. Он отмахивается:  
\- Не хочу я танцевать, отстань.  
\- Ну Ло-о-о-ки, один разок!  
\- Ни одного.  
\- Да что с тобой?

Локи готов задохнуться от возмущения после таких вопросов.  
Как будто это не Тор утром всем своим видом дал понять, что не хочет никого видеть, что не пойдёт на этот дурацкий пир и что вообще весь, весь белый свет ополчился против него. И всё почему?  
Да потому что целоваться в библиотеке, по мнению Локи, это плохая идея.  
Как и на кухне.  
Как и в оружейной.  
Как и много где ещё, где на него просто прыгают из-за угла и прижимают к стенке.

Тор совсем недавно догнал брата в росте, а вот сил у него почему-то прибавилось втрое. Сопротивляться обожанию в таких дозах очень сложно. Локи, может, и не хотел бы, но кто-то же должен держать себя в руках. Поэтому и приходится говорить по десять раз на дню:  
“Нет, Тор”  
“Не сейчас, Тор”  
“Не здесь, Тор, пожалуйста, ай!”  
И это очень обидно, потому что хочется просто махнуть на всё и целоваться, как чокнутый, в каждой подворотне. Но танцевать он с этим медведем всё равно не пойдёт, по крайней мере сейчас.

\- Со мной всё в порядке. А вот у тебя явно проблемы, - Локи тычет пальцем Тору в грудь, - сначала даёшь клятвы, потом их не держишь.  
\- А, так ты про утро? Ну я, да, это, в общем. Передумал.  
Оно и видно: так передумал, что скоро ноги перестанут держать.  
Словно прочитав мысли брата, Тор, немного качнувшись, крепко обнимает Локи за плечо. От него пахнет вином и мёдом, и ещё чем-то смутно знакомым. Он тяжёлый и дышит в ухо, и если пойти с ним плясать, то все ноги отдавит.  
\- Я за тебя ужасно рад, - язвит Локи, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий.  
\- Ну так что, пойдём танцевать?  
Подумать только, этот придурок явно уверен в том, что утренний спор на этом можно считать полностью закрытым.  
\- Нет!  
На самом деле Локи готов сдаться, но брат не замечает этого. Он медленно встает с лавки и говорит неожиданно изменившимся голосом, ровным и тихим:  
\- Ну как хочешь.  
И смотрит в упор, зачем-то поправляя на себе ворот рубашки.  
Его, Локи, рубашки.  
Проклятье.

  
Прежде чем Локи успевает открыть рот, Тор хватает со стола кубок и, не оглядываясь, уходит.  
Локи чувствует себя одураченным. На десяток его колкостей иногда приходится одна Торова выходка, зато всегда такая меткая, что только держись. Если бы брат как следует взялся за ум, то вообще смог бы со всем справиться в одиночку, и Локи не по душе такой расклад.

Но Тор валяет дурака так старательно, что вряд ли это когда-нибудь произойдёт. Вон, пляшет как помешанный, чуть ли не к потолку подбрасывая какую-то девчонку. Не таким танцам принцев учат на уроках этикета, но Тор плевать хотел на весь этикет. Он просто радуется и скачет, и хохочет во всю глотку, и сил нет никаких на это смотреть.  
Вечно у тебя всё так, Одинсон, и никаких полумер. Вот в чью ещё светлую голову на прошлой неделе могла прийти идея заявиться на пир верхом?

  
_Спросить Тора, так он ответит, что выхода у них не было. Что ещё делать, когда задержались на охоте, а опаздывать нельзя._  
_\- Держись крепче, сейчас пойдем в галоп!_  
_\- Отец тебя убьёт!_  
_\- Будет весело!_  
_\- Там на входе в залу люстра, забыл?_  
_\- Ну так пригнись!_  
_Они влетают в зал на полном скаку, чудом никого не растоптав и не задев головой люстру. Кобыла встаёт на дыбы, но Тор крепко держится в седле, прижимая к себе брата. Соскочив на землю, он с поклоном торжественно заявляет, что никто не опоздал и вечер спасён._

Эта выходка, как и все остальные, сходит Тору с рук.  
Но сейчас... О, сейчас Локи не собирается его прощать.

**Утро**

\- Давай сбежим, - вдруг предлагает Тор.  
Локи приоткрывает один глаз:  
\- Опять? От кого на этот раз бежать, собрался, заговорщик?  
\- Не от кого, а от чего. Вдвоём сбежим. Вечером.  
Они лежат в дальнем углу сада, отдыхая после тренировочного боя. Больше занятий на сегодня не будет, а еще вечером обещано веселье. Так, самая обычная скромная пирушка гостей на пятьдесят, по случаю возвращения отца с удачной охоты.  
Локи лениво потягивается и вертит в пальцах травинку:  
\- Да ладно тебе, там народу будет всего ничего. Ты же хотел танцевать! Да ещё и вина нальют.  
\- Не хочу вина. А ты будешь со мной танцевать, если пойдём?  
\- А ты все ноги мне сразу отдавишь или по очереди?  
\- Эй! - возмущается Тор, - я хорошо танцую!  
\- Это тебе кто сказал? Вольштагг? Поздравляю, воистину заслуженный комплимент от мастера изящных искусств.  
Тор сопит, изображая обиду, и мстит щекоткой, страшной и беспощадной. Локи хохочет и извивается, пытаясь вырваться, и он такой невозможно-красивый в этот момент, что Тор не выдерживает и целует его.

Целовать Локи хочется в ответ на вообще все его действия, смеётся он или злится, грустит или задумался в углу с книгой, а если ещё и яблоко ест, то Тор вообще теряет голову. Хотя на самом деле голову он потерял уже очень давно.  
Локи смеётся и отвечает на поцелуй. Сердце у Тора ухает от счастья куда-то вниз.  
Он уже научился ценить такие моменты, как редкие подтверждения того, что на его чувства отвечают взаимностью. Обычно Локи всеми способами увиливает от объятий и всего, что за ними следует. Это очень огорчительно, но Тор не сдаётся, потому что уже выучил - после нескольких провальных попыток обязательно повезёт. Системы в этом, кажется, нет никакой. Но эта игра, а если ты хочешь играть с Локи, будь добр принять правила.

После того первого урока последовало ещё несколько. На последнем из них Локи учил Тора так отчаянно, что они оборвали гардину, за которой прятались в коридоре. После этого случая оба перестали притворяться, что всё происходящее — случайная шалость, вроде мелкой кухонной кражи или (не приведи норны) прогулянного занятия.  
Притворяться бессмысленно. Потому что Локи выдыхает в поцелуи, чуть сильнее приоткрывая рот. Он теряет всю напускную уверенность, становится податливее и мягче. В такие моменты Тору до безумия стиснуть его в объятиях, но старается быть осторожным, и очень гордится своей выдержкой.  
Однажды выдержка подвела обоих. Они целовались под лестницей, среди какого-то хлама, и Тор случайно, в попытке устроиться поудобнее, притёрся бедром к Локи между ног. Его тут же обожгло. Сначала, сквозь плохо сдерживаемый стон, осознанием, что только что произошло. А потом и по-настоящему. Потому что Локи вырвался, зашипел и запустил в него сгустком зелёного пламени. Ссоры не случилось, потому что им срочно пришлось тушить загоревшуюся рухлядь.

Тор боится, что после этого случая получит указание не распускать руки (и ноги!), но Локи ничего такого не говорит. Воспользоваться бы положением, да очень страшно. Но сейчас, лёжа в высокой траве и жмурясь от солнца, он чувствует, что желание пересиливает страх.  
Очень медленно и очень осторожно он залезает рукой Локи под рубашку. Сердце, которому некуда дальше падать, пропускает один удар. Одного единственного касания достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько Локи другой — очень нежный и отчего-то прохладный, несмотря на полуденный зной. Сам не веря в происходящее, Тор осторожно кладёт всю ладонь на худой, почти впалый живот, и от захлестнувшей его нежности голова идёт кругом.

В следующую секунду Локи пинает его коленом, явно наугад, но довольно ощутимо.  
\- Прекрати! У тебя руки холодные!  
И ничего они не холодные, в такую-то жару.  
\- Ничего подобного! - обижается Тор, но руки всё же убирает.  
Его всерьёз пугают такие резкие перемены в настроении брата. Особенно учитывая то, что в последнее время Тор сам является их причиной. Самое лучшее в такие моменты — оставить Локи в покое, но очень уж обидно сейчас, и потому он просто не может молчать.  
\- Ты бешеный какой-то. Мало того, что пинаешься, так в прошлый раз чуть поджог не устроил. Кто ещё должен себя в руках держать вообще!  
\- Это ты бешеный, лезешь куда не просили, - парирует Локи, как будто это не минуту тому назад лежал тут, раскинувшись, в траве, и разрешал себя целовать.  
\- Можно подумать, тебе не нравится.  
\- Мне не нравится, Тор, что ты себя ведешь, как полный псих. Тебе бы только тискаться по углам!  
Как будто это не он затащил Тора под ту проклятую лестницу. Сидит, выпрямив спину, сразу какой-то далёкий и чужой, и смотрит колючим взглядом. Тора это злит ещё больше.  
\- В следующий раз, Локи, когда ты захочешь потискаться по углам, я тебе это припомню.  
Локи фыркает:  
\- Так я тебе и поверил. Из нас двоих явно только один думает головой. И это не ты, Одинсон. Ещё скажи, что ты сегодня звал меня в библиотеке сидеть вместо пира. Ведь нет же?

Тор рассмеялся бы, если бы ему не было так обидно в этот момент. Потому что именно в библиотеку он и хотел сбежать.  
Со всех сторон отличный был план. Он бы доказал Локи, что у него не одни поцелуи на уме. Потому что можно просто сидеть рядом и читать, стащив с кухни хлеба и кувшин вина. И может быть, у Локи затекла бы шея от долгого сидения за книгой, а он, Тор, погладил бы его плечи и запустил бы руки ему в волосы, и может быть даже заплёл ему косу. И да, может быть, они бы целовались, чуть-чуть. Но ведь это не главное! Главное, что ему рядом с Локи хорошо и спокойно. Как никогда и ни с кем больше. Он даже почти готов об этом сказать, только не знает, как.  
Но Локи язвит, и ведёт себя так, будто они чужие друг другу. И это совершенно невыносимо.

Обычно Тор готов простить брату всё на свете. Но вместо этого вспоминает, что у него есть гордость. Он медленно поднимается, отряхиваясь от травы, и говорит в сторону, стараясь звучать так же, как его мучитель, холодно и отстранённо.  
\- Да и проваливай! Со своей головой на плечах, со своими… обязанностями, со своим всем! Видеть тебя не хочу.  
На этом у Тора заканчиваются слова, и он боится, что Локи ответит. Потому что когда нечего больше сказать, в ход идут кулаки, но он никогда не поднимет на брата руку.  
Но Локи молчит, и это оказывается ещё хуже. Уходя, Тор чувствует, как его провожают взглядом, и это ужасное жгучее чувство между лопаток преследует его до самой садовой калитки.

***

Наконец оказавшись у себя в комнате, Тор забирается в смятую с утра постель. Хорошо бы зарыться в одеяло и больше никогда из него не вылезать. В груди кипят злость, обида, и еще что-то, что он не в силах выразить. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он пытается совладать с собой. Успокоиться, выдохнуть, подумать...  
_“Раньше надо было думать!”_  - с издевкой звучит в голове голос брата.

Тор стонет от бессилия и распутывает завязки на штанах.  
После нескольких мучительно-сладких минут все напряжение обычно отпускает, но в этот раз на месте своей руки ему представляется другая ладонь, узкая и прохладная. Он не выдерживает и минуты. Зажав рот второй рукой, тихо, на одной ноте, стонет, и яростное удовольствие смешивается в нем со слезами обиды.  
_“Что же ты со мной творишь”_ \- думает он.

Ужасно надоели все пиры и торжественные приёмы. И разговоры об ответственности. И нравоучения о том, как подобает вести себя будущему наследнику, а как не подобает. Чем старше становишься, тем больше ограничений диктует высокий титул.

Хочется, чтобы всегда было пятнадцать. Чтобы можно было носиться верхом по полям, купаться в лесных озёрах, разводить костры и смотреть ночами на звёзды. Ну и чтобы Локи рядом был. Единственный указ, который Тор хочет когда-либо издать, звучит так: "Собирайся в дорогу, едем". Неважно, куда. Все, что ждёт впереди, найдёт их само.  
Но Локи, конечно, не такой. Библиотеку не засунешь в рюкзак, и магии в дороге не научишься. Он не покинет дом, а значит, и Тору придётся остаться.

Слоняться по углам, вздыхать и страдать от невозможности всё время быть рядом. Какой дурак вообще придумал, что быть влюблённым — это легко и приятно? Да он никогда в жизни так не мучился. Был бы Локи на его месте, он бы понял, как это тяжело! Но Локи только веселится.

Это ужасно бесит. Поэтому Тор решает, что тоже пойдёт на этот дурацкий пир. И будет делать вид, что всё отлично. Низачем, просто так, назло.  
Назло хочется сделать какую-нибудь ужасную глупость. Он гонит прочь мысль заявиться прямо в зал верхом и при полном параде. Второй раз эта выходка вряд ли сойдёт с рук, а жаль. Больше в голову ничего не приходит, но время ещё есть.  
Он яростно причёсывается и вытаскивает из глубин шкафа свою лучшую рубашку. Ту самую, драгоценную. Наденет её, и пусть Локи бесится, если узнает.  
Глупость до ужина так и не придумывается, и Тор решает не думать. Он вытаскивает из-под кровати флягу с вином и делает пару глотков для храбрости. На месте разберётся. Главное начать.

**Вечер**

Как пошутил однажды Локи (а пошутил ли?) - не думать у Тора получается лучше всего. Вот и сейчас он не думает, очень старается и выходит отлично. Просто смейся и пляши, пляши и пей. Стучат барабаны, и пахнет дивно: дымом и деревом, вином и свежим хлебом, а от девчонки, с которой он танцует — фруктами и совсем немного потом. Совсем не тот запах, который кружит голову вот уже несколько недель, не травяная горечь и садовая прохлада, нет. Но в самый раз, чтобы забыться сейчас.

Тор ловит на себе случайный взгляд брата, полный неодобрения и чего-то, что трудно расшифровать. Ага, попался, пожалел, что не пошёл танцевать со мной! Смотри же, братец, я тебе сейчас ещё покажу!  
На него налетает кто-то, толкает под руку, и Тор заливает вином рубашку. Ту самую рубашку, и надо бы двинуть хорошенько тому, кто лезет под его царскую руку, но вместо этого Тор хохочет и хлопает растяпу по плечу. Не бери в голову, дружище, на пиру и не такое случается.  
Не удержавшись, он бросает ещё один взгляд на стол, за которым сидел Локи, но место брата пустует. Вот как. Ушёл.

Всё внутри резко заходится от обиды, и Тор чувствует себя дураком. Пьяным дураком. Да к тому же трусом, потому что всё никак не найдёт в себе нужных слов спросить о важном. Может, если выпить ещё, то наконец получится решиться.  
Так он и сделает, хлебнёт ещё немного, а потом догонит брата и всё у него узнает. Всё. И извинится обязательно, потому что если искренне извиниться, Локи не откажет. И за рубашку извинится тоже.  
Он уже подносит к губам новый кубок, но перед ним неожиданно вырастает Локи. И откуда только взялся? И почему такой злой? Тор не успевает и рта раскрыть, как брат вырывает кубок у него из рук и выпивает всё сам. Быстро, в три глотка. Ого.

Тор завороженно смотрит на тонкую струйку вина, стекающую из уголка тонких губ. Очень хочется протянуть руку, чтобы стереть её, и обязательно облизать пальцы потом. Но Локи ловит Тора за руку, и сжимает её так сильно, словно сломать хочет.  
Сверкает глазами злобно и говорит очень тихим голосом, от которого улетучиваются все остальные звуки.  
\- Ты. Идёшь. Со. Мной.  
Если жизнь дорога, то с таким Локи лучше не спорить.  
Только Тор и не собирается.

***

Локи ведёт его куда-то по коридору. Тор заплетается следом, собирая все углы и дверные косяки.  
\- Куда это мы, Локи?  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Сначала скажи, куда мы идём!  
\- Ты можешь помолчать хотя бы две минуты?

Тор думает, что его тащат в библиотеку, но они минуют нужный поворот. В сад, проветриться? Но они уже дважды поднялись по лестнице. Наконец они останавливаются перед комнатами Локи. Тора, нисколько не церемонясь, пихают вперёд, и дверь за ними захлопывается.

В покоях Локи как всегда веет прохладой и темно, темнее обычного. Глаза не успевают привыкнуть к полумраку, голова кружится, и ноги держат с трудом. Тор приваливается к стене и спрашивает заплетающимся языком:  
\- Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - Локи подходит вплотную и отчего-то кажется, что глаза у него в темноте светятся зелёным.  
\- Понятия не имею!  
\- Ты ведешь себя совершенно неприемлемо, Одинсон.

Тор уже давно привык к упрекам от брата, но оказывается, его ещё можно удивить.  
\- Что-о-о? Неприемлемо для кого? Чем я так оскорбил твоё высочество?  
\- Собой! Своими... выходками!  
\- Ну-ка.

Он упрямо вскидывает подбородок и улыбается. Ему даже интересно, какие у Локи вообще найдутся аргументы в пользу его ужасного поведения.  
Вместо аргументов Локи хватает Тора за запястья и задирает их у него над головой, приперев вплотную к стене. Тор искренне надеется, что в потёмках не видно его покрасневших щёк. Локи шипит прямо в ухо:  
\- Ты... ты совсем краёв не видишь. Разорался сегодня на весь сад. А если бы кто услышал?  
Так вот в чём дело.  
\- Ну и пусть, - обезоруживающе отвечает Тор, - пусть все знают.  
\- Знают что?  
\- Всё.  
\- Что "всё", Тор?  
\- Что я хочу тебя целовать, Локи.  
\- Это, между прочим, подводит нас к следующей проблеме!  
\- Разве это проблема?

Кажется, Тор близок к тому, чтобы выиграть спор, но это только приводит Локи в ещё большую ярость:  
\- Проблема - это когда на тебя прыгают из-за каждого угла! Ты когда-нибудь вообще слыхал о личном пространстве?  
Да он смеётся что ли.  
\- Расскажи мне больше! Ты во мне сейчас дыру прожжёшь. Где твоё личное пространство, Локи? Тут как-то тесновато.

Вино творит с Тором чудеса - всё косноязычие как рукой сняло, и он язвит не хуже брата. Локи явно теряется, отпуская Тора и отскакивая назад. Но Тор так и стоит у стены, задрав руки над головой, и ему то ли смешно, то ли жарко, потому что дышится с трудом. Только рубашка, ещё мокрая от пролитого недавно вина, немного холодит разгорячённую кожу.  
Локи бросает свой главный аргумент:  
\- Ты... ты неуклюжий болван, всю рубашку испортил! Я тебе её для того, по-твоему, отдавал?  
Залитая вином рубашка действительно возмущает его до глубины души. И то, как она липнет к груди Тора. И то, что она была украдена из его сундука. Когда этот придурок собирался бежать. Бежать куда-то без него! От него...  
Локи закусывает губы, одаривая брата самым яростным взглядом, на который способен.

Только Тор непрошибаем. Он улыбается. Вздёргивает бровь. И шепчет то самое, что Локи так боялся услышать:  
\- Ну так забери обратно.  
Локи взрывается от такой наглости.  
\- На кой ляд она мне сдалась такая?  
\- На кой ляд я тебе тогда сдался, Локи, - вдруг очень серьёзно отвечает Тор.

Брат шагает навстречу с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице, и Тор понимает — сейчас он получит в нос. А он-то, дурак, надеялся на поцелуй! Он зажмуривает глаза, готовясь стерпеть боль.  
И боль приходит, но никто не бьёт его в нос и не тыкает под рёбра. Боль, неведомая до тех пор, острая и сладкая. Это Локи, который кусает его за губу. Тор вздрагивает, и получает укус сильнее предыдущего. Обида моментально смешивается с восторгом от поцелуя, и пусть он кусается ещё тысячу раз, лишь бы не прекращал.

И Локи не прекращает, и целуется так яростно, что Тору было бы страшно, если бы не вновь ударившее в голову вино. Он пытается обнять брата за плечи, но тот в который раз за вечер ловит его за руку и, нехотя прервавшись, говорит:  
\- Нет.  
Голос у него такой неожиданно низкий и хриплый, что Тор вырывается и пытается прижать Локи к себе, потому что нужно быть ближе, ещё ближе и как можно скорее.  
\- Я сказал нет! Не смей! Ты ужасный.  
\- Локи, я...  
\- Замолчи, молчи, молчи, ни слова больше.  
\- Но...

Локи нападает снова, прокусывая губу. Рот наполняется кровью, и останавливаться никак нельзя, поэтому Тор кусает Локи в ответ, в бледное пятнышко шеи, под самой челюстью. Оно кажется уязвимым и нежным, но Локи явно слишком зол, чтобы показывать свою слабость. Только тихо стонет, словно раненый, и вцепляется пальцами в воротник Торовой рубашки. Его рубашки. Она уже не пахнет ни горечью, ни травой, но пахнет вином, и немного потом, и мёдом, и садом после грозы. Чем-то жарким, Тором, как он есть, и это бесит Локи почти до слёз. Он дёргает брата на себя, рубашка трещит и рвётся — то ли не рассчитал силы, то ли наколдовал случайно. Тор отрывается от поцелуя, и взгляд у него совершенно шальной и пьяный.

Так далеко ещё никто не заходил. В висках стучит, перед глазами все плывёт, будто они вовсе даже не в комнате, а в каюте, и снаружи десятибалльный шторм. В поисках точки опоры они цепляются друг за друга, и от выражения лица Локи у Тора подгибаются колени. Он знает этот взгляд. Так смотрят, когда задумана глупость, но отступать уже некуда. Так смотрят, когда очень страшно, но ты готов идти до конца.  
По щелчку пальцев рубашка падает с плеч. Тора пробивает дрожь. Не от холода, конечно.  
Может статься, что это всё ещё игра, и Локи оттолкнёт его прямо как сегодня утром. Тор не знает, как разгадать эту загадку в одиночку, но и спросить напрямую не может. Кажется, что от любого вопроса Локи просто фыркнет и сбежит к себе, как делал это уже много раз. И на сей раз это будет особенно обидно и горько — теперь, когда рядом никого, и они наконец не в тёмном углу, а в комнате, совсем одни, и…

В комнате. У Локи в комнате. Локи сам его сюда привёл. И это значит, что сегодня никто никуда не сбежит. Они вдвоём, и за окном ночь, и дверь закрыта. А ещё они очень пьяны, оба. Тор чувствует, как к нему возвращаются силы, и улыбается. Хитро и широко.  
\- Будь по-твоему, Локи.  
И берёт брата за руки.

“Прекрати”, - выдыхает Локи.  
“Перестань”, - еле слышно стонет он, когда Тор стягивает его рубашку через голову.  
“Не смей... слышишь... ты.”, - шепчет он, когда Тор обхватывает его за талию, прижимая к себе.  
\- Прекратить что? Не сметь чего? - Тору было бы смешно, но перед глазами маячит бледное лицо, закушенные губы и хмурая складка между бровей.  
Тор целует её, и Локи тихо говорит, шагая вперёд:  
\- Хватит. Быть. Таким.

На каждое слово приходится один шаг. Тор, не привыкший отступать, вынужден пятиться спиной. Он оступается и падает на кровать, и тянет брата за собой. Они наконец прижимаются друг к другу, и соприкасаются животами, и Тору кажется, что его жизнь может закончиться прямо сейчас, всё равно больше никогда не случится ничего прекраснее.

От этого касания всё внутри обрывается и дрожит. Их накрывает горячей, пьяной волной этой близости, ночью, друг другом. Сцепившись в объятии, они перекатываются по кровати, покрывала сбиваются в ноги, подушки летят на пол. В этой яростной возне поначалу больше игры и драки, чем любви. Такому принцев не учат, и этот урок придётся осваивать самим.  
Локи в очередной раз оказывается сверху, и Тор беспорядочно шарит ладонями по его спине. Сердце замирает от восторга: такой он гладкий, такой нежный. Неясно, что с ним можно ещё сделать. Он уверен, Локи может научить и этому, как научил уже поцелуям, но о таких вещах надо было договариваться на берегу. Оставшись без помощи, Тор просто делает, что умеет — тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, и плевать, как сильно саднит укушенная губа.

Наверное, Локи тоже вспоминает об укусе. Вместо ответного поцелуя он осторожно касается ранки пальцами, и боль отступает, сменяясь лёгким покалыванием. Сквозь прикрытые ресницы Тор видит, как Локи улыбается. Еле заметной самодовольной улыбкой, как и всегда после удачных своих фокусов. За такую всегда хочется чем-то отомстить, и сейчас ему наконец-то выпал шанс.  
Локи не успел убрать пальцы, и Тор, чего только в пьяную голову не придёт, медленно облизывает их.

Брат издаёт тихий звук, то ли вздох, то ли смешок, но не убирает руки. Вместо этого он запускает вторую Тору в волосы и тянет его на себя. Остаётся только послушаться.  
Тор садится одним резким движением, и они чуть не стукаются лбами. Он не может продолжать, пока не выяснит, и решается нарушить тишину:  
\- Скажи мне, почему?  
Локи пытается напустить на себя невинный вид, и за это его хочется искусать.  
\- Что почему?  
\- Почему ты это делаешь со мной, Локи?  
Тор ненавидит, когда брат заставляет его говорить вслух очевидные вещи.  
Ответ звучит неожиданно прямо:  
\- Потому что хочу.

Тор готов возразить, что этот ответ его не устраивает. Но Локи так крепко сжимает его бёдрами, что из головы разом улетучиваются все мысли.  
Это пьянит крепче вина. Тор подаётся бёдрами в ответ, и Локи вцепляется ему в спину. Оказывается, он может дышать так же шумно. А если прижаться крепче и подбросить его немного вверх, то он дышит тише, но глубже. И припадает к уху приоткрытым ртом. И Тор перестаёт замечать всё остальное.

***

В прохладной комнате вдруг становится жарко и тесно. Шалея от происходящего, они притираются друг к другу вплотную, словно пытаясь влезть под кожу. Ночь распадается на фрагменты, как стёклышки в калейдоскопе.  
Вот Локи легонько стонет, когда его сжимают в объятиях. Локи нетерпеливо качает бёдрами вверх и вниз, и долго никто из них не выдержит. Локи явно не собирается ничего менять.  
Зажмурившись от ужаса, Тор на ощупь начинает расстёгивать штаны. Если не смотреть, то не так страшно, он готов молиться кому угодно, лишь бы эта старая тактика сработала и тут.  
Штаны мешаются, было бы здорово сорвать их так же, как рубашку. Но вместе с тем дальше будет ещё страшнее, и Тору хочется оттянуть этот момент. Локи мешается еще больше - тем, что ёрзает и даже не думает прекращать, и часто дышит, и с силой тянет Тора за волосы, заставляя подставить шею. Приходится подчиниться.

В шею Локи кусает торопливо, неумело и больно, но это так хорошо, что хочется просить ещё. Кажется, Тор просит, причём вслух. И получает новый укус, за маленькой вспышкой боли не замечая ладони, скользнувшей к нему за пояс.  
Ему хватает ровно одного прикосновения.

Дыхание рвётся от странной смеси восторга, осознания случившегося, удовольствия и жуткого стыда. Испытывать столько эмоций одновременно просто нельзя — свихнёшься.  
Хотя что уж там, он свихнулся, и уже давно. С Локи нельзя иначе.  
И Локи не даёт расслабиться, смеётся в ухо:  
\- А ты такой же громкий, как и наедине с собой.  
Покраснеть ещё сильнее уже нельзя, но Тору, кажется, удаётся. Наверное, это заметно даже в полумраке, потому что Локи взрывается новым приступом неуместного веселья.  
\- Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я тебя не слышу, Тор?  
Защищаться бесполезно. Но он скорее сгорит, чем признается.  
\- О чём ты вообще?  
Локи ловит брата за подбородок и заставляет встретиться с ним взглядом.  
\- Одинсон, секреты - не твоя сильная сторона. Ты шумный. Невыносимо. Несколько раз за ночь, ага? А мне всё это слушать, представь се... ай!

Тор рычит и подминает брата под себя, одной рукой вжимая его в кровать, а другой избавляя ото всей оставшейся и совершенно лишней одежды.  
Доигрался.  
Слушает он.  
Хоть раз бы заглянул.  
Да, несколько раз за ночь.  
Много раз.  
Как с тобой иначе-то.

Локи не сопротивляется уже, только дышит часто. Тор обхватывает его рукой, срывая с губ стон. И ещё один.  
\- Что же ты ни разу не зашёл, а? Только слушал?  
В ответ Локи зажмуривает глаза.  
\- Сам справляешься, да?  
Брат заметно кивает, и в этот момент он такой настоящий, каким Тор его никогда не видел прежде.  
Тор проводит ладонью сверху вниз. Это в сто раз лучше, чем с самим собой.  
\- Ты приходи. Пожалуйста, Локи, приходи! Ты... я думаю о тебе, всё время думаю, я...  
Он срывается в бессвязный шёпот, стараясь не думать о том, как это страшно.  
Страшно случайно сделать больно. Страшно от того, как это хорошо и... правильно.

Оказывается, кое-где Локи всё-таки тёплый. Нет. Горячий.  
А потом и мокрый.  
И стонет он ничуть не тише. Притворщик.

***

Тор осторожно разжимает пальцы и, украдкой вытирая руку о простынь, ложится рядом. Ему хочется поцеловать Локи снова. Хочется снова извлечь из него все эти звуки. Вместо этого он, повинуясь странному озарению, мягко целует Локи в щёку. Тот прикрывает глаза и улыбается самой расслабленной из всех своих улыбок.  
В голове по-прежнему всё плывёт, то ли от вина, то ли от всего остального. Тор осторожно пристраивается у брата на плече, надеясь урвать ещё пару спокойных минут. Прежде чем Локи попросит его уйти. Или, может быть, захочет чего-то ещё. При мысли о последнем внутри живота что-то слабо, но очень сладко скручивается в клубок.  
Надо что-то сказать, наверное. Или что-то сделать. Стянуть штаны, наконец, раздобыть где-то воды.

\- Я сейчас... сейчас... - бормочет он.  
\- Что сейчас? В лес сбежишь? - отвечает Локи, подавляя зевок.  
\- Эй!  
\- Шучу. Тор?  
\- М?  
\- Останься.

Можно остаться. Хочется скакать до потолка, или стиснуть Локи так крепко, чтобы он заворчал недовольно, или ещё куда-то деть свою радость, но силы окончательно оставляют его.  
Весь мир уплывает куда-то в сон, чудесный и пьяный. Тор просто надеется проснуться в этой же кровати. А ещё лучше — никогда больше из неё не вылезать.  
Он благодарно зарывается носом в разметавшиеся по подушке тёмные волосы, и уже не замечает, как Локи накрывает их обоих простынёй. Ему ничего не снится, потому что во сне он сегодня уже побывал.

***

Утро приносит с собой облегчение. Ему не почудилось. Рядом, только руку протяни, действительно спит Локи. Уткнувшийся в подушку, замотавшийся целиком в простыню, такой спокойный и такой красивый.

Это чудесно. Вот только голова ужасно болит, и во рту пустыня. Тор трёт глаза и чихает.  
Локи приоткрывает один глаз и стонет, пряча голову под подушку.  
\- Никогда в жизни больше так не буду делать.  
\- Ты о чём, - упавшим голосом интересуется Тор, заранее расстроенный ответом.  
\- Пить столько!  
\- А!  
Он с облегчением вздыхает, за что тут же получает меткий пинок ногой.  
\- Дурила, а ты что подумал? - раздаётся из-под подушки.  
Тор придвигается ближе и запускает руку под простынь.  
\- Ну, знаешь... разные вещи.  
Брат выбирается из своего укрытия, и, приподнявшись на локте, щурится с крайне недовольным выражением лица.  
\- Одинсон, ты вообще нормальный?  
\- Не уверен.  
Рука всё так же под простыней, и он борется с желанием забраться туда сам, с головой. Вместо этого в голову прилетает подушка.  
\- Ради всего святого, прекрати. И без тебя дурно.

Вид у брата и правда крайне помятый, и у Тора серьёзные сомнения, что он сам выглядит лучше. Ещё и пить хочется страшно. Надо как-то исправить ситуацию.  
\- Хочешь, стащу с кухни какой-нибудь еды? Наверняка после пира куча всего осталась.  
Локи эта идея почему-то в восторг не приводит.  
\- Что?.. Ох, нет.  
\- А чего хочешь?  
\- Тор.  
\- Только скажи!  
\- Только обещай, что в лес не убежишь.  
Сколько можно шутить про лес. И с чего бы это ему понадобилось сбегать, когда всё так хорошо. Тор мотает головой.  
\- Не сбегу.  
\- Я хочу побыть один. Нет! - Локи ловит за руку брата, вскочившего с кровати со скорбным выражением лица, - дальше своей комнаты не сбегай, хорошо? - он старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче.  
Тор со вздохом кивает, и тут же морщится: любое резкое движение отзывается болью в висках.  
Локи ослабляет хватку, но руку не убирает.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он.

Когда Локи так просит, Тору не страшно. Ведь это значит, что никто не сердится, и ссориться явно не собирается. И если у Локи есть причины так просить - значит, это важно. Только вот поцеловать бы его ещё разочек.  
Локи уворачивается, подставляя щеку, но смеётся при этом:  
\- Зубы почисти сперва, а потом уже приходи.  
\- Когда приходить? - с надеждой спрашивает Тор.  
\- Я сам тебя найду.  
Это самый лучший ответ.

Тор надеется, что никто не гуляет по саду в столь ранний час, и не видит, как он лезет к себе наверх в одних штанах, всклокоченный, будто всю ночь с кем-то дрался.  
И счастливый.  
Очень счастливый.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я планировала написать пять или шесть глав (по числу рубашек), но что-то пошло не так. Чтобы никто не подумал, что история позаброшена и продолжения не последует, выкладываю небольшой кусочек продолжения ^^
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://imgur.com/a/BrImmP7  
> (к сожалению, не могу найти художницу, обязательно поправлю если найдётся)

Этим летом в Агсарде с погодой как-то не задалось. После ванахеймского визита дождь льёт несколько дней, не прекращаясь ни на минуту, но Локи это нисколько не огорчает. Его познания в области магии сейчас требуют куда больше теории, чем практики, так что свободное время он всё равно проводит за книгами. А Тор... Тор, как ни странно, тоже. Свободного времени у него, правда, меньше, но когда он не пропадает на тренировочной площадке и не носится по полям на своей обожаемой кобыле - он всегда рядом. Так что читают они вместе.

Они никогда не были так близки, как в последние недели. К сожалению, во всей библиотеке не нашлось книг о том, как сохранить и укрепить этот хрупкий баланс. И как понять, что дело не только в постели. Или в плохой погоде. У Локи нет на это ответов, а Тора это, кажется, не особо тревожит.

Спальня вся забита свитками и фолиантами, а библиотекарь ворчит, что скоро младший принц перетаскает к себе в покои все книгохранилище. Но Локи не виноват, что в кровати читается и думается лучше всего.

Он лежит, закинув ноги на подушку, и задумчиво водит пальцами по страницам, пытаясь запомнить и уложить в голове всё прочитанное. На середине особо сложной формулы одеяло рядом приходит в движение и что-то хватает его за пятку. Локи закатывает глаза, но книгу не закрывает.  
\- Даже не думай.  
\- Но почему?  
Из-под одеяла выныривает светлая взлохмаченная макушка. Тор трёт глаза и зевает:  
\- Неужели ты не дочитал за то время, пока я спал?  
\- Нет, и в ближайшие два дня не дочитаю, так что можешь дрыхнуть хоть до воскресенья. Или займи себя чем-нибудь ещё.

Тор вздыхает и выуживает из-под одеяла свою книгу, какой-то очередной военный трактат. Некоторое время возится рядом, пытаясь примоститься своей непоседливой головой у Локи на плече ( _нет_ ), улечься поперёк кровати ( _отстань_ ), прижаться рядом, переплетаясь ногами и закинув руку на спину ( _я сейчас твою книгу спалю и тебя заодно, Одинсон, отвали_ ).  
\- Мне скучно, - ноет он.

Локи и рад бы сам уже закончить эту нудное чтение и никогда к нему больше не возвращаться, но сейчас это дело принципа. Он почти спихивает Тора с кровати и раздражённо шипит:  
\- Может, надо попросить, чтобы нас снова переселили в одни комнаты? Раз уж ты всё равно торчишь у меня.  
\- Может!

Конечно же, Тору нравится эта идея. Он явно задался целью окончательно лишить Локи сна и покоя. И остатков здравого смысла. Локи мотает головой, отгоняя мысли. Нужно думать о будущем, а этому придурку всё лишь бы в постели валяться.

\- Только при условии, что ты будешь считаться младшим принцем, - усмехается он.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Потому что ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, Тор! Ни минуты не можешь прожить без внимания! - Локи стряхивает руку, опять оказавшуюся у него на плече, - вот что тебе сейчас надо?  
\- Мне надо тебя поцеловать.  
\- Обойдёшься.

Но Тор уже дышит в ухо, тянет книгу на себя, и шепчет, что ну один разочек, ну что тебе стоит. И Локи сдаётся. Наверное, в этих военных трактатах что-то пишут об искусстве убеждения. Других объяснений происходящему у него нет.

Одним разочком дело, конечно, не ограничивается, книги летят куда-то под кровать, туда же отправляются чьи-то штаны. Тор горячий, сильный и почему-то очень тяжёлый, а сверху ещё одеяло, и дышать становится совершенно нечем. Локи пытается вывернуться из объятий, но это удается только ткнув брата под рёбра.  
Под недовольные вопли он вылезает из-под одеяла. Честное слово, с радостью обошёлся бы без этого. Но с Тором иначе никак, и Локи это порядком надоело. Он вздыхает и тянет одеяло на себя.

-Ну прости меня, прости. Ты меня чуть не задушил же, - Локи примиряюще хлопает рукой по кровати, - Эй. Вылезай. Посмотри на меня.

Тор натягивает на себя одеяло и мотает головой. Ни за что он оттуда не выберется. Зачем? Лучше бы Локи залез к нему обратно и они бы продолжили то, с чего начали. Но брат вместо этого сидит рядом. Одежды на нём нет никакой, Тор успел стянуть то немногое, что было, а сидеть и разглядывать друг друга в его планы не входило точно. Ну почему всё так сложно опять? Ему не хочется смотреть, ему хочется целовать, гладить и трогать. Это ведь важнее, разве нет?

\- Нет, - отвечает Локи.  
_Он что, это вслух сказал?_  
\- Нет, Тор, вылезай давай. Иначе я не согласен.  
\- Тебе зачем, - ворчат из-под одеяла.  
\- Мы так никогда не разберёмся, что делать.  
Зачем разбираться с чем-то, всё же было отлично.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Стесняешься что ли? - вкрадчиво тянет брат.  
Да чтоб тебя!  
\- Нет!  
\- А что тогда? Тор Одинсон, главный любитель повертеться перед зеркалом, вдруг вздумал утаить от меня свою красоту.

Что за клевета. Тор не любит вертеться перед зеркалом. Просто ему важно знать, что он выглядит хорошо! Он принц и ему полагается. И вообще, Локи наверняка тоже так делает. Он же такой красивый. Тор бы часами смотрел.  
Только лучше бы на нём была одежда. Без одежды как-то слишком.

\- Не знаю, на что тут смотреть, мы же одинаковые, - наконец шепчет он. Жалкое оправдание, и к тому же неправда. Они оба это знают.  
\- Слушай, ты ведь хорошо стреляешь из лука, да? - вдруг спрашивает Локи.  
Это самый неуместный вопрос из всех возможных. От удивления Тор высовывает голову из-под одеяла:  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Стрелять, говорю, умеешь?  
Локи смотрит прямо, чуть изогнув бровь. Не смеётся. Где подвох?  
\- Ну да, - Тор садится и расправляет плечи, - белке в глаз с трёхсот шагов попаду, если нужно!  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - с этими словами его коварный брат, воспользовавшись заминкой, сдёргивает одеяло с кровати, - а то я уже подумал, что у тебя со зрением совсем худо. Мы очень разные, Тор, не говори ерунды.

Тор прячет лицо в ладонях и замечает, что Локи придвинулся ближе, только после того, как тот перелезает к нему на колени и обхватывает ногами за талию. И вздрагивает, когда Локи берёт его за руки, мягко отнимая их от лица.  
\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - Локи осторожно очерчивает большим пальцем косточку на запястье, - открой глаза, ну.  
Тор открывает глаза. Но только для того, чтобы закрыть их снова, потому что Локи целует его.  
Поцелуи, - думает Тор, - это хорошо. Ни на что смотреть не надо.

Они могут делать это часами, наверное, но проверить никогда не удавалось - Локи всегда первым заканчивает поцелуй. Вот и сейчас. Тор по инерции тянет его к себе назад, за добавкой, но Локи не даётся, отталкивает от себя, правда, смеётся при этом.  
\- Я хочу понять, чего ты так боишься, - мягко говорит он.

 _Вот таких вопросов я боюсь_ , - хочет сказать Тор, но молчит. Говорить обо всём этом выше его сил.Он боится того, какой Локи красивый. Того, какой он... другой. И как страшно сделать ему слишком больно. Или слишком хорошо. А больше всего Тор боится всего того, что они делают друг с другом, но остановиться уже нельзя.

 _Проклятье, если Локи весь из себя расчудесный маг, пусть выучится читать мысли наконец, и всё сам поймёт._ Тор сжимает зубы и мотает головой, отворачиваясь.

Локи вздыхает, а потом вдруг протягивает руку и касается указательным пальцем его носа. Медленно, очень медленно ведёт вниз, к верхней губе. Спускается к подбородку, гладит по правой щеке. Заправляет за ухо непослушный золотистый локон и говорит тихо, будто рассказывает сказку:  
\- Мы с тобой совсем-совсем разные. У тебя волосы вот тут, на висках, завиваются смешно. И ресницы длиннющие, Одинсон, любая девчонка позавидует.

 _При чём тут девчонки вообще, кому они нужны, когда тут такое._ Тор молчит и в ответ проводит ладонями вверх по спине брата, чувствуя, как гладкая кожа под его руками отчего-то покрывается мурашками.

Дёрнув плечами, Локи продолжает:  
\- А ещё ты горячий как печка. Пойдём с тобой зимой в поход - костёр не будем разводить.  
Тор с трудом удерживается от улыбки и слушает дальше.

\- А ещё у тебя веснушки вот тут, а у меня нет. Неужели не замечал?  
Плеча касаются прохладные пальцы, и теперь очередь Тора ёжиться от прикосновения. Такое оно лёгкое, как пёрышко, и... нет, он правда никогда не думал про веснушки. И про то, что у Локи их нет. Ему нравится, что нет.

\- И плечи у тебя шире, - продолжает Локи, - и вообще ты весь.  
Тор не выдерживает и вступает в игру:  
\- Я весь... что?  
\- Медведь ты, вот что, - Локи легонько щёлкает его по лбу, - как навалишься, так я каждый раз думаю, что не выберусь из-под тебя. И сопишь ещё.  
\- Ничего я не соплю! - Тор хватает брата за руку.  
\- Сопишь, да ещё как, - Локи хихикает, пока Тор возмущённо пытается сбросить его с коленей, и внезапно добавляет, - это так здорово.

_Чудной он._

\- Почему это здорово?  
Локи качает головой:  
\- Просто.

Тор наконец собирается с духом, чтобы сказать, что да, они разные, он раньше не замечал этого, а теперь не знает, что делать с этой разницей, но Локи прижимает ладонь к его губам. Тор приоткрывает рот и целует прохладные тонкие пальцы, чувствуя, как они задевают нижние зубы и мягко касаются языка. Его бросает в жар.

А потом Локи этими же пальцами, потеплевшими и влажными, скользит вниз.  
\- Смотри, - еле слышно говорит он, - и там мы совсем разные тоже.

Тор закусывает губу и надеется, что никто не будет проверять его на наличие веснушек ещё и там. Хочет пошутить, но вместо этого издаёт какой-то совсем уж жалкий звук, потому что Локи крепко обхватывает его и начинает медленно двигать рукой.

Тор пытается найти точку опоры, спинку кровати, что угодно, но брат немного подаётся вперёд и укладывает его на спину, оказываясь сверху. Не прерывая своего занятия и почти не меняя темп - медленный, слишком медленный, он шепчет Тору на ухо:  
\- Хочу знать, как тебе нравится. И хочу, чтобы ты знал, как нравится мне. Это ведь важно, правда?  
Тор кивает, и шёпот продолжается:  
\- Поэтому и нужно научиться, понимаешь?  
Тор кивает ещё раз и чувствует, как что-то изменилось.

Локи опускается ниже, почти ложится, но это совсем не тяжело. В бедро Тору что-то упирается, оставляя влажный росчерк, и он, совершенно ошалевший, тянет руку вниз, чтобы коснуться, сжать, сделать так же хорошо, научиться, наконец... Только Локи не разрешает.

\- Т-ш-ш, нет, не сейчас. Смотри, как можно, - и, норны, с этими словами Локи берёт в руку их... их обоих, и он, конечно, тоже горячий и твёрдый, но совсем другой, Тор это чувствует. Он бы кончил тут же, но пальцы у брата снова прохладные, и он делает всё это так медленно, что они оба ещё держатся.

По спине будто пробегает маленькая молния, и Тор зажмуривается, потому что это слишком хорошо. Движение стихает, и он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, подгоняя, и в ответ слышит:  
\- Неа.  
Тор стонет, и снова тянет руку вниз, и снова встречает сопротивление.  
\- Нет. Тор. Открывай глаза.  
\- Зачем.  
\- Это важно.

Он встречается взглядом с Локи, и смотрит, как чуть расширяются зрачки, когда он снова начинает двигать рукой. Как кривится верхняя губа, как он сам прикрывает ресницы, но только на мгновение, а потом опять смотрит, смотрит и улыбается, и темп берёт какой-то рваный, за которым невозможно уследить. Тор просто комкает в руках простыню и старается не стонать, но получается плохо. Слушать всё это ещё бесстыднее, чем смотреть: дыхание и всхлипы, и другой звук, ритмичный и влажный, и ещё какой-то третий, будто повторяющий за ними, но что это - не разобрать.

Они оказываются на грани почти одновременно, Локи первый, но это неважно. Важно, что он всё-таки зажмуривается под конец, хмурится и открывает рот, и Тору этого достаточно.

Между животами тепло и липко, но даже Локи нет до этого никакого дела. Тор пытается вытереть их, но Локи недовольно ворчит, поэтому они просто лежат вот так, вместе, и один из них конечно лезет целоваться, и получает поцелуй в ответ.

\- Слышишь? - спрашивает вдруг Локи.  
\- Что слышу?  
\- Там опять дождь пошёл.  
\- А я и не заметил, - пожимает плечами Тор, - но это хорошо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Никуда не надо идти. Можешь дочитать свою книгу, хочешь, дам?

Тор выскальзывает из-под навалившегося сверху тела, и вслепую шарит рукой под кроватью под возмущённые вопли брата:  
\- Ты что, с ума сошёл? Ей шестьсот лет, не меньше. Руки вытри, умник.

Тор вытирает руки о какую-то тряпку, которую нашарил вместо книги.  
\- Нет, ты точно не в себе.  
\- Да что не так?  
\- Это твой плащ.

 _Мало ли у него плащей. Зато Локи такой один._  
По стёклам стучит дождь.


End file.
